


#Morten1138

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	#Morten1138

***Sean has joined the channel #Morten1138  
***Topic of #Morten1138: miss you

 

< Sean > private, luv?

< Viggo > of course. Henry set it up for me.

< Sean > Don't trust that kid...

< Viggo > He doesn't have a devious bone in his body.

< Sean > except for the time he shortsheeted me?

< Viggo > well, there was that.

< Sean > and the time he tied me shoelaces together?

< Viggo > It was an accident.

< Sean > Not to mention his picks of vids were always when I died?

< Viggo > You're reading too much into it. He's not a bad kid.

< Sean > You're his da. 'course you say that.

< Viggo > ...

< Sean > bugger off.

< Viggo > Do you really want that, Sean?

< Sean > Hell no. Fuck me, Vig.

*Viggo points to the nice little pond

*Sean buggers the pond

< Viggo > kinky much?

< Sean > only for you.

< Sean > What are you wearing?

< Viggo > white tee, the one we got at Walmart. Black jeans. Tie with little handprints  
over it.

< Sean > Tie???

< Viggo > met with Quality Buyers today. Had to put on the Respectable Artist front.  
Haven't bothered to take the tie off.

< Sean > keep it on. I like you all respectable. Socks?

< Viggo > none. And my hair keeps falling over my eyes.

< Sean > I'm wearing grey oxford, button denim. White socks. And my hair, sadly, is  
short. Forgot to shave, so I'm scruffy as well.

< Viggo > mmmm. like you scruffy.

< Sean > know you do. Your turn for setting.

< Viggo > That hotel room we stayed at in Manchester. I've set the jacuzzi and am  
waiting for you in it. No candles because of the water, but soft lights. Every so often  
we hear a car, but otherwise it's just you and me.

< Sean > I turn the telly off the game, we won. Strip off slowly, make you watch. First  
the shirt. I take the first button out.

< Viggo > I beckon to you from across the tub.

< Sean > I slip the second button out, then the third. Pop the fourth off because I'm in  
a hurry and you're giving me THAT smile.

< Viggo > Yes, love. Come hither.

< Sean > Don't like denim.

< Viggo > But it tastes so nice.

< Sean > I walk over to the edge of the tub.

< Viggo > I take your pants down with my teeth.

< Sean > I shudder and press your head close.

< Viggo > Not yet. I pull back. Leer.

< Sean > I laugh. Shuck off the rest. Wait, weren't you wearing clothing?

< Viggo > They're in a pile by the door.

< Sean > Ah. I lean over the tub, kiss you.

< Viggo > I take you in my arms and gently help you in. I sit you in my lap.

< Sean > I squirm.

< Viggo > I slip my arms around your waist and hold you close. You're not going  
anywhere.

< Sean > Good to know. Your cock is pressed against my hole. I want you inside me.

< Viggo > I'm very hard from our closeness, but we have to wait until the bed. I move  
under you.

< Sean > You're still poking at my hole.

< Viggo > I fall below the water, holding you up. I lick at your gaping hole.

< Sean > I long for you inside me.

< Viggo > I lick at it. You're so sweet, Sean. So sweet. I taste you on my tongue.

< Sean > I moan and push down against your face.

< Viggo > I lick inside you. I circle my tongue and poke at the muscle.

< Sean > I open for you.

< Viggo > I press my mouth against you and try to work my lips inside.

< Sean > I moan. You blow my mind.

< Viggo > I blow your cock, but later.

< Sean > As you wish. I care not.

< Viggo > You better care. I clean out your asshole.

< Sean > I feel eternally grateful and want to make it up to you.

< Viggo > I pull you down into the water.

< Sean > I rub myself against your thigh while exploring your neck.

< Viggo > Bite me, Sean. Bite me.

< Sean > I bite your collarbone and suck hard. They'll be able to see this tomorrow. I  
will be dressing you in high collar shirts.

< Viggo > As long as you're dressing me.

< Sean > Wouldn't trust anyone else with your fashion. I lick your nipples. Like them.  
Taste soapy, though.

< Viggo > I point unobtrusively to the bottle of hotel Ivory on the side, while urging  
you on.

< Sean > I hardly need urging as I suck at your bellybutton.

< Viggo > I arch into your mouth.

< Sean > I don't blow you.

*Viggo sniffs

*Sean comforts

< Sean > I told you I wanted you to fuck me.

< Viggo > I jump out of tub, grab two towels, throw one to you.

< Sean > I ruefully take the hint. Don't like wet sex?

< Viggo > I'm gonna cream my pants. Wet enough for me.

< Sean > Gotcha. I dry myself off. Snap the towel at your arse.

< Viggo > Who's fucking who?

< Sean > Preferably you in me.

< Viggo > Sounds like a plan. I go over to the bed. I sit on it, wave you closer.

< Sean > I stick my dick in your mouth.

< Viggo > Love you when you're standing. Love you even more when you're lying down.  
You're a kinky bastard, Sean Bean, but I love you anyway.

< Sean > Suck, please?

*Viggo imitates a Hoover

< Sean > Viggo!

< Viggo > Yes, love?

< Sean > Be a dear and make me come?

< Viggo > Certainly. I stick two fingers into your willing ass.

< Sean > I push back against them, then into your mouth.

< Viggo > I bounce on the bed, bobbing you up and down.

< Sean > I suddenly have a new kink.

< Viggo > Nice to hear. I finger-fuck you.

< Sean > I empty myself into your mouth.

< Viggo > I swallow, stand up. Kiss you.

< Sean > Yumm. You taste good.

< Viggo > Taste like you. Narcissist.

< Sean > That's a new one.

< Viggo > ]:)

< Sean > I push you slowly backwards onto the bed.

< Viggo > The rough bedspread is turning my ass red. Maybe even welts.

< Sean > I pull back the covers so I'll be able to sit tomorrow.

< Viggo > Not after what I've got planned, you won't.

< Sean > I fumble with the Gideon and pull out the lube. I rub it on and fuck myself  
while you watch.

< Viggo > I wait until you've stuck your whole hand in before gently pulling you out.

< Sean > I grab your cock and coat it twice.

< Viggo > I bring your fingers to my lips and slowly suck them.

< Sean > Nasty bugger. I'm getting hard again against the linen.

< Viggo > You're supposed to. I finish licking your hand clean and return it to  
clenching under the pillow. I sink myself into your tightness and hold on to your hips  
to keep me centered.

< Sean > I breathe in and out, enjoying you filling me. I've been waiting for this all  
day.

< Viggo > I gently rock back and forth.

< Sean > You hit my prostate. I moan.

< Viggo > I pull out completely and then ram in. I don't want you sitting tomorrow on  
the plane. Well, except for on my lap.

< Sean > Kinky bugger. I scream your name.

< Viggo > That's more like it. I do it again.

< Sean > My throat's getting sore.

< Viggo > I do it until you can't talk.

< Sean > oisjf;alkjv

< Viggo > Was that your head, love?

< Sean > That was me losing any and all semblance of rational thought. Fuck me some  
more, Vig.

< Viggo > I ride you hard. Your head bangs against the pillow barrier I so thoughtfully  
set up.

*Sean whimpers

< Viggo > I fuck you so hard the neighbors hear the bed springs. They throw a shoe at  
the wall.

< Sean > Fuck them.

< Viggo > Would rather fuck you.

< Sean > You're so considerate.

< Viggo > Of course I am. And humble, too. I'm also fucking your brains out and you're  
enjoying every minute of it.

< Sean > course I am. I'm a damn good lay.

< Viggo > The best. Best ever. I muss my face in your sweaty stubby hair. I thrust in  
you one last time.

< Sean > You come in my arse and it feels wonderful.

< Viggo > I lean back, pull out, and flip you over. I begin to suck you again. Yum.

< Sean > Too damned good at this.

< Viggo > Love sucking you. Could do it all day.

< Sean > If you can find a way to keep me hard all day...on second though, no. :p

< Viggo > Spoilsport. I suck you into coming.

< Sean > course you do. Love your mouth. Love your dick. Love your ass. Which,  
incidentally, will be mine tomorrow.

< Viggo > Same time, same place?

< Sean > Not just yet.

*** Viggo has changed the topic to "Afterglow" on channel #Morten1138

< Viggo > I snuggle against your back.

< Sean > I pick you up and dump you in the still warm jacuzzi, then jump in.

< Viggo > I start a waterfight in retaliation.

< Sean > I soap you off, then clean meself. Then I let you take me to bed.

< Viggo > NOW I snuggle against you.

< Sean > Most definitely.

*Sean sighs in contentment

< Sean > Miss you.

< Viggo > Me too.

< Sean > Coming back soon.

< Viggo > It'll never be soon enough until you're really in my arms. Let's give the  
gossipers something to talk about.

< Sean > Sounds like a nice plan. /sleepy

< Viggo > Oh, it is. Most definitely. /laughs/ You come in your pants?

< Sean > Hell no. I, unlike you, have cla<i>h</i>ss. On a towel after jerking meself. You?

< Viggo > I hope it comes off the wall.

< Sean > ...You...you didn't...

< Viggo > Yeah, I did.

*Sean falls over laughing

< Viggo > Hey! None of that! I snuggle closer.

< Sean > I lean into your spoonage. I press my ass firmly against your dick. Is that  
interest I feel?

< Viggo > Insatiable. Incredibly insatiable.

< Sean > Love you, too. Night, Vig.

< Viggo > Night, Sean.

*** Sean has left the channel #Morten1138

*** Viggo has left the channel #Morten1138


End file.
